Premonición
by Ryuuta-San Watashi.wa.bakada
Summary: Ging Freecss ha estado teniendo el mismo sueño diariamente, que lo perturba y preocupa a tal manera de llegar a dormir tan solo dos horas diarias (Volviéndolo más irritable de lo que suele ser), y ocupando el resto del día en pensar en el causante de esos sueños tan problemáticos: Pariston Hill. ¿Estaría él pasando por lo mismo? (Pariston x Ging)


¡Hey! ¡Habla Ryuuta-san! Los saludo en el nombre del yaoi. La ansiedad que tenía hace muchísimo tiempo me venció y comencé este fic de Pariston x Ging. Bien, admito que suena una pareja descabellada, porque por lo que eh visto, solo hay historias norteamericanas de esto, y espero que no sea el único latinoamericano con la cabeza tan enferma como para escribir algo como esto.

Amo demasiado esta pareja, pero me voy totalmente hacia el lado del Shonen Ai (Me desagrada un poco el Lemon, además de que no sabría cómo escribir una escena así, *Risas*). Como pasé TANTO tiempo escribiendo nada de nada, no podría asegurar que este fanfic alcance el nivel de "Decente", pero bueno, así son las cosas.

Es muy corto, pero si recibo comentarios que me animen, los haré muchísimo más largos, y si no, pues de todas formas lo continuaré para des estresarme de las idioteces que llevo dentro (Por favor, perdóneme esto último…)

Disclaimer: HunterxHunter no es una historia mía, pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi-san.

Capítulo 1: Una y otra vez.

_Aquellas lágrimas caían dolorosamente, quemando tus mejillas al atravesarlas para resbalar en tu mentón y perderse en la infinidad del suelo. No podía detenerlo, ni ayudarte de alguna forma._

_Ni siquiera se suponía que debería de estar ahí en ese momento._

_Inconscientemente levanté mi mano derecha para alcanzar tu hombro, y solamente entendí lo que estaba haciendo cuando giraste tu rostro cansado hacia mí, mirándome inerte e inexpresivo bajo aquella estruendosa lluvia…_

Desperté agitado y con sudor frío recorriéndome el cuerpo, llevé una mano a mi frente y me fijé en los números verde fosforescente del reloj de mesa que se encontraba en mi izquierda.

"03:15". Ese sueño llevaba ya cinco días repitiéndose, despertándome a la misma maldita hora y dejándome sin deseos de seguir durmiendo. Me levanté y me dirigí hacia el baño siendo cegado al encender la luz blanca de este.

Al reflejarme en el espejo pude ver el aspecto deteriorado que me estaba causando el dormir dos horas diarias. Las puntas verdes de mi cabello caían desordenadas por mi rostro alarmantemente pálido cubriéndolo en la mayoría, pero resaltando las terribles ojeras que… Ah, espera, esas las había tenido desde siempre.

Salí de la habitación sin más interés en ello para volver a la cama.

Por simple estupidez cerré los ojos, dándome como consecuencia el volver a visualizar aquella imagen que me atormentaba tanto.

"Él nunca demostraría tal debilidad ante mí" Pensaba. ¿O a lo mejor sí? No, no me tiene tanta confianza, y no puedo reprocharle por ello. No sé por qué demonios sueño con ello, (Además de que era diariamente), pero el simple hecho de ver su rostro humedecido por las lágrimas me dejaba una sensación detestable que no podía sacar de mí.

-"Pariston… Imbécil…"- Susurré, jurando golpear su rostro por no dejarme pensar en otra cosa.

...

La luz de la mañana entraba silenciosa por la ventana trasluciéndose en las largas cortinas de seda azul, iluminando mi mirada que se encontraba fija con mis típicos rasgos de desprecio en el techo. Nunca admitiría que estaba ansioso por verle, pero el simple hecho de saberlo en mi interior me irritaba constantemente.

Me vestí con lo que primero encontré por ahí, envolví una bufanda azul en mi cuello y me puse una gorra gris que lograba cubrir la mayoría del desastre que era mi cabello.

Abrí la puerta, y mientras caminaba hacia la sala de reunión pensaba en lo idiota que podía llegar a ser. Mi estupidez era tan grande que me impedía el pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ese maldito rubio, si dormía soñaba con él, despertaba pensando en él y duraba hasta la noche pensando en él. Si eso no era el ser imbécil en su forma más pura, que alguien me lo diga.

-"¡Buenos días!"- Me saludó con su acostumbrado tono de voz jodiéndome la existencia aún más.

-"…"- Lo miré detenidamente, examinando su rostro centímetro a centímetro. No existía ningún rastro de llanto en su faceta sonriente de todos los días. –"¿Estás… Bien?"- Pregunté, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-"¿Esperas que me ocurra algo malo?"- Rió. Bueno, no es como si fuera a decírmelo de todas formas.

Seguí mirándolo en silencio. La ansiedad que me molesta desde que me despierto en la madrugada no desaparece con verlo, es más, se incrementa sin razón alguna.

_Paralizado por aquella imagen, y sintiéndome culpable por no poder cambiarla, caí de rodillas a tu lado mirándote como si ya no existiera nada más en el mundo._

_Tomé tu fría mano con delicadeza y repentinamente las lágrimas también brotaron de mis ojos. _

_Te veías confundido, en silencio, pero sin dejar de llorar. La lluvia caía ruidosamente ya habiendo empapado nuestra ropa completamente._

_-"¿Por qué…?"- Preguntaste con un hilillo de voz apenas audible. _

_Cerré los ojos buscando el valor que necesitaba para responder aquella pregunta tan simple. Los abrí finalmente, y mirándote con determinación acerqué la palma de mi mano izquierda y acaricié tu mejilla secándola dulcemente…_

Sentí un escalofrío y oculté mi mirada para seguir con mi camino.

-"Ging…"- Dijiste, y detuve mi paso para girar mi rostro y mirarte.

Tu rostro estaba iluminado y tus ojos vidriosos viendo al exterior, con las manos apoyadas en el frío vidrio de la una de las ventanas en hilera que se encontraban a nuestra derecha.

-"¡Mira! ¡Está empezando a llover!"- Dijiste, con un entusiasmo mayor al que generalmente mostrabas.

-"Los meteorólogos casi siempre fallan en sus pronósticos, no es algo para sorprenderse."- Dije cortante.

-"¡No me refiero a eso!"- Reíste. –"Me refiero a que la lluvia es… verdaderamente hermosa…"-_ ¿Cómo se supone que debería de responder a eso? Pensé. _-"¿No te parece?"- Me sonreíste.

Suspiré y miré a través de la ventana.

-"Sinceramente… creo que yo la detesto…"-

…_Sin embargo, si a ti te hace feliz, soy capaz de soportarlo…_

...

¡Y terminó! (El primer capítulo, no creáis que lo dejaré hasta aquí.) Tengo muchas ideas para esto, pero por favor comenten, me dará ánimos de seguir *Sonríe abiertamente con las manos en la cadera* En realidad… *Desvía la mirada* Debería de estar estudiando para los siguientes exámenes, hahaha… *Se deprime*.

Y pues bien… Se despide Ryuuta-san en el nombre de… ¿Los unicornios? Venga, ya me eh puesto a hablar idioteces…


End file.
